Stranger Than Fiction
by Epitaphx
Summary: To say that he was confused was an understatement. The car, the family car --his brother’s Impala, just slapped him. This was going to be a long night.
1. It Begins

**disclaimer: if i owned this crap, why would I be writing it here?  
**

* * *

To say that he was confused was an understatement. He was bewildered, surprised, clueless and speechless, just to name a few. He's faced some pretty crazy and strange things, but never this.

The car, the family car --his brother's Impala, just slapped him. The very same slapping car just so happened to have taken human form, a female and she was a very pissed off, not mention, very naked.

For one thing he was sure of:

_I am so glad Dean's not here right now._

This produced very mentally scarring images of Dean and the Impala….but let's not get into that.

The human car before him started to frown, then pout.

"I'm sorry Sammy! But it hurt me when you crashed me into that house. I thought you liked me." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Sam Winchester had just made the Impala, sometimes Metallicar, cry. A car. Cry. He wondered if his dad was watching this with his mother and whoever else they had lost.

" I- it's okay." He finally managed to speak. He stared at the ground and into space.

_She's not wearing clothes, if a cop comes by she'll be arrested. Our weapons. . . Gone. Screwed._

"You look cold." Sam took off his jacket and handed it to the . . Car. She took it gleefully and tied it around her waist.

"Thank you Sammy!"

"Um. Put it on? Please?"

Frowning, she slowly put her arms though the sleeves and zipped the jacket up.

"And what do we have here?" A cop stared at the newly human impala lecherously.

"Officer, I'm sorry! My sister, kinda got a little wasted. She just turned 21, you know. I'm about to take her home."

The cop did not remove his eyes from the humanized Impala.

"Take her home? Not unless someone pays for your bail. I've gotten plenty of complaints about you two. You're coming with me."

"No! I don't want to go back there! No-those cars were so mean to me! And gross, decrepit! Please, I don't want to be smashed into scrap metal!"

The cop laughed and shook his head.

"You've been messing with anything else, boy?"

"No! She just needs some sleep. I'll call a cab-"

"You're going to cheat on me with another car!?"

It was going to be a long night.

The cop turned back to human/car and started blatantly at her chest.

That was the final straw. She/car/whatever this creature was, punched the perv cop in the jaw.

"You do _not_ get to stare at me like that! Come on Sammy, we're going back to the motel!"

She began to lead the way out of the parking lot only to stall after a few steps.

"Sammy, where is the motel?"

"I don't know but you just assaulted an officer, we have to leave _now_." He grabbed her arm and ran.

This was going to be a very long night.

_**30 minutes earlier . . . .  
**_

"What hell the kind of a demon turns objects into people?" This was a new one.

" You okay there, son?" The bartender stared him while cleaning a glass.

"I-yeah. Just thinking." Sam looks back into his glass.

"Talking about demons, aren't you worried someone is going to think you're crazy? Come on Sammy, you know better than that."

Sam tensed. He did not tell the bartender his name. He slowly looked up. Great. Black eyes.

"Hey." The demon smiled.

" I am kind of disappointed, your brother leaving you to go with that pretty blonde. Did he at least leave you with that sweet car?"

Sam got up from his seat, slowly reaching for his gun.

"Ah, ah, ah. I haven't actually hurt anyone yet, Sam. I just want some fun." The demon hit Sam in shoulder with enough force to throw him backwards into the wall by the entrance.

The remaining patrons started to scream and scramble.

Sam slowly got back on his feet, in time to see the demon leaving with freaked out patrons.

He chased after him.

Sam managed to corner him by the Impala.

"Listen, kid. I know all about your family. What you do, why, " he breaks off to laugh, " but I don't fit your bill. I am just a low level trickster you know? It's about Fun! Not death. Here, I'll give you a gift. From me to you."

The demon traced his fingers on top of the car, which started to glow and change shape.

"Your welcome, kiddo." The demon winked and disappeared.

Sam watched the final transformation. Where the car-what used to be a car-stood a woman, gorgeous. Also very nude.

"Sammy?" She whispered with a smile. He could only nod, his mouth agape, utterly bewildered.

The human impala walked over to him, she cupped his face with her hands and then slapped him, hard.

"That, is for the time you drove me into that bitch's house!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Be honest, I can take it. Continue or?**


	2. Introducing Paula

**I got bored. Still do not own. if you see any glaring typos feel free to hate and alert me.**

* * *

This was the moment he was dreading for years. He knew he made mistakes but this one, this one was the stupidest and most costly thing he's ever done. He's always looked down at others for following the same but in reality he knew he was no better, in some ways he was worse.

He didn't bother to turn the lights on. He sat on the couch, in the darkness, waiting for his end. He thought of everyone in his life who he lost, saved and the friends he's made.

The family he had and how much he was going to miss those boys. But he was brave, he was a hunter, veteran. Some praised him and thought of him as hero. If only they knew..

11:56

Four minutes until the end. Four minutes before he was taking his bow. This wasn't how he pictured his final moments on Earth. He was going down swinging but not like this.

For the first time in a long time Bobby could say in all honestly, unashamed, he was afraid of the dark, of what was coming, what he would have to face.

11:58

Two minutes.

The air, he felt it, started to grow colder. He rubbed his arms, not letting go of crucifix in his right hand. It was mostly likely going to be useless. Those damn pain-in-my-ass higher level demons.

11:59

One more minute before . ..

He closed his eyes, brought the crucifix to face, he started to pray. He didn't want this. He wanted to say goodbye. He wanted to retire, end with a normal life. He didn't want to go down like this. He wanted to have a wife, he wanted that white picket fence, the dog.

His dog . . . He missed her. That bitch Meg. Oh how he-

" Bobby."

Bobby opened his eyes.

This was not the voice he was waiting for.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Sam looked over his shoulder, a pretty young woman, wearing baggy clothing entered.

"You need dating advice" Bobby was surprised and slightly irritated forgetting a moment the importance of the hour.

"That is that impala, Bobby."

That was the impala? He turned the car into a girl? This was a new one.

"You turned the Impala into a girl so you can date her? You want to date a car?"

The woman glared at Bobby.

"I remember you. You wanted to turn me into scrap metal. I do not like you." She turned her body to the side and refused to look at Bobby.

"I do not want to date the car! A demon turned the car into this. Do you know of anything that can do that?"

Bobby scratched the back of his head.

"Not on the top of my head--you sure a demon did this? What the hell kind of a demon turns cars into people?"

"That's why I came here. I thought you would know. We need to change her back. We have no weapons. My computer was in-we need to get her back into car form."

" You don't want me to be human anymore?" Human formally known as Impala pouted and started to tear up.

"Does Dean know?"

"Bobby, when she um..turned she wasn't exactly--if Dean saw her I think she'd be." Sam shakes his head free of those bad thoughts again.

"I think I get what you're saying but don't you think he should know why the car is no longer with you?"

"Dean! Where is he? The last time I saw him he was cheating on me."

Bobby looked at Sam.

"She means-she thinks if we use another car, form of transportation, we're cheating,"

"Well what else would you call it!" She hits Sam's shoulder and goes back to her half turned position glaring at the wall.

"Your clock stopped."

Bobby looked up at the clock. Fear started rise again.

" It's late. I'll do what I can by checking out this demon. Take one of my cars and go back to whatever cheap motel you're in this time. I'll call you when I find something."

Sam nodded slowly

"Thanks Bobby-

"Sam-I .Why don't you take some of my wife's old clothes. She looks ridiculous. What do you even call her? Car?"

" I never though of-"

"I like the name Impy!"

"Paula? Like Impala?" Sam heads up the stairs to get the box.

"Paula? Gross but okay."

"You have memories?" Bobby stared at her curiously.

"Yes. I haven't forgiven you for trying to junk me, but you look after my boys and for that I am grateful." Paula smiled at Bobby before looking at her feet.

Sam came back down with some clothing

"Thank again, I'll get it back to you-"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just- I'll see you later Sam." He squeezed shoulder and smiled heading to the front door.

"Flowers?" Paula played with dress as she headed out.

Bobby leaned against the door after it closed. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry about being late but you know me. I am not going to take you while you have company."

Now that was the voice he was waiitng for.

"He's not stupid. Sam's going to figure you out sooner or later. "

* * *

"I don't want you to, that's why." Paula crossed her arms and glared.

"Look, we have to get back to the motel and this is the fastest way. I know you don't like the idea of me or Dean . .cheating but it's not what this is about. We love you. You're an awesome. . .car."

Paula slowly looked back up at Sam. He was doing his puppy dog eyes she's seen him use on the older Winchester men when he wanted his way.

"I remember the first time you discovered the power of that look. You were six and really wanted an ice cream cone." Paula smiled and opened the door to the passenger side.

"You have memories?" He opened the driver's side and got in.

"I remember everything. John buying me when he was just a kid. He never took care of me like you two."

Sam turned the key.

"About the time-when I crashed you into Constance's house. It was the only way I could get her to go in."

"I know but I wasn't used to being sacrificed like that."

Sam looked at the wheel and started to laugh.

"What is it? What's funny?"

"It's just, I am having a heart to heart conversation with a car. It's just a little strange."

* * *

hate? love?


	3. Coffee With A Side Of A Black Eye

_Thanks lime juize for the review. Glad ye like. Wish you many happy penguins.._

* * *

"Is something wrong? Forget the key?" Paula cocked her head to side.

They found the motel and were now standing outside the door. Sam did not want to go in.

"Dean might be in there. Maybe we could rent another room?" He tried to flash her his sad awkward look intermixed with his adorable puppy eyes.

"Let's say we do this. All night you are gone, without any word at where you are. Do you honestly thing that's wise?"

_Damn her points. _Sam thought bitterly. He just got told by a car.

"Well, I go in. I say, 'hey guess what? No more car!, I am sure he wont let me live long enough to finish because you're human."

Paula shook her head.

"When has he put your life in danger on purpose, chicken?" Paula then proceeded to poke Sam in taunting way.

" I am _not _a chicken!" Sam was not going to take this, being taunted by a freaking car?

"Says the man who is too afraid to go in and talk to his mean, scary brother." Paula lowered her voice on "mean" and "scary" mimicking a child.

Sam shook his head, bit his lip and waved his arms crazily. He was not a chicken. Screw his brother! He was going in there and telling him what happened.

Still he resisted opening the door.

"He isn't afraid to punch me." He frowned.

"Sammy--he wont if you're hurt. How is your shoulder? I've seen you touch it a few times."

Paula squeezed and turned his arm causing Sam to hiss and lower to the ground.

"Ow. I see your point and thanks but ow." He winced as he came back up.

"For Ford's sakes Samuel Winchester, you're like six inches taller! Get over it. He can't have that good of a reach. Get your ass in that room. Now."

Sam wasn't so sure if he liked her new attitude.

"Now play off your shoulder pains."

Sam nodded and opened the door.

* * *

Something wasn't right and he could tell when he entered. The beds were maid. The luggage was the wrong color.

Sam and Dean didn't watch lifetime and the fact two strangers were having sex on his bed was just awkward.

Then Sam came to conclusion that this was not his room and perhaps he was at the wrong motel.

What made matters worse, his cell went off, altering the happy couple to his presence.

The man screamed louder than the woman.

"Um. I was just leaving."

Sam ran to the door avoiding the lamp and the Bible that was tossed at his head. He cursed his tallness.

"Something wrong?" Paula asked worry evident in her voice and face.

"Hello?"

"_What the hell happened at the bar, dude?"_

Shit.

It was Dean.

Well, good news he wasn't at the motel. Score one for Sam.

" Bar? What do you mean? I thought you were going to Missy's house?"

"_She left her purse so we came back. Where are you? I need something from the trunk of my car. Drive over."_

"Um. Dean I can't do that. Can't you wait?"

He needed a plan. Operation: buy a bus ticket and live on the run from soon to be massively pissed older brother.

May God have mercy on the sorry demons who come in his way.

"_No. It can't. I think She's __**it **__Sammy. Drive your sorry ass over."_

After that there was a click.

"Dean thinks he found the demon and wants me to drive you over."

Paula nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's go!"

"No. you don't understand, he needs a weapon from the trunk and since you're a human we can't get to it. We're screwed."

"No you're not." She smiled.

"And why do you say that Paula."

Her smiled widened and she lowed her head to his.

"Pawn shops."

Pawn shops.

"Pawn shops?" He didn't get it.

"People are stupid Sammy. Sometimes they possess wonderful weapons. John bought a lot of your bad ass weaponry at some. Trust me on this, find a local pawn shop, buy out their stock of weapons, meet Dean and we win!"

"Could work."

"Let's go!"

Paula spun around in the middle of her cheer right into the chest of one, pissed off, black and blue eyed, swollen faced cop.

"Remember me, boy? You two are in all kinds of trouble"

"You should do something about that eye." Paula glared as she backed up to be by Sam's side

"Funny. The bitch is funny. Now get in my car. Now."

Sam swallowed hard

"Don't call her that. We'll come all right?" Sam put his hands up and started to walk past the cop.

"Good b-" Then his face met Sam's elbow.

"You know if he sends his friends after us we're screwed right?"

"Who cares? Get to the car-hey. Funny from me right? Anyway to the pawn shop!"

The duo high tailed it to the borrowed junk car and pulled out.

* * *

"Closed."

Sam lowered his in exasperation. This night totally sucked. Though he did enjoy elbowing the cop. Too bad that was his hurt arm.

"So what? You're a Winchester." Paula unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

"Oh no."

He did the same action.

"We have enough trouble with assaulting that cop, twice. You want to add robbery? Hell the FBI is after me and Dean. We don't need-"

"Who's going to arrest a car?" She picked up a rock and smashed the window.

"I'll get the weapons, don't you worry."

Paula unlocked the door and entered the pawn shop.

"I see you like my gift."

Sam spun around. The demon from the bar was behind him and waved.


	4. A Demon Called Saul

_enjoy. will correct errors if any, tomorrow._

_thanks for reviewing everyone _

_^_^_

* * *

Sam spun around. He really hated when demons did that pop out thing but he mostly hated when they turned cars into female versions of his brother.

Especially since that female was his freaking car 12 hours ago.

"My gift is robbing a pawn shop. She gave a cop a black eye and got doughnut grease on my jacket."

The demon laughed and patted Sam's shoulder. Sam moved away

"My name is Saul. Kid I like you."

Sam scoffed.

"You like me? I send you and your friends to hell every week. Feels like it's always a Thursday too."

Saul the demon laughed once more and shook his hosts head.

"You know that demon that killed your mother and Jessiekins? He was a real hard ass. Thought he controlled everybody. I was rooting for your father. Glad that bitch is gone."

"Your rooted for my dad?" What was with today?

"I did. Listen, This town, everything here? Is mine. I like you but I don't want you here. So I want you, that beauty and your brother to leave. I like you but I am not afraid to kill you."

Saul smiled, blink his eyes black.

"Yeah well, same to you."

Sam was in a very crabby mood. He has to save his brother, be on the run from the police and turn a car back into the car plus, he forget where he had his favorite shirt.

Dean never did like unicorns. Dean. He was going to kill him.

"That's not very nice. It hurts."

_Oh right, demon. _Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Sammy! They have penguin figurines things!" Paula exited the pawn shop with a penguin statue thing in her hands. She was very proud of her find.

"Sam, you've been warned. If you don't leave soon, I will take action."

In the not so distance blaring sirens approached the parking lot. Paula returned once again, this time with guns in hand.

"Oh shit. Paula, we have to go! Cops. You must have triggered an alarm!"

He ran back to the car while Paula walked over happily. She placed the guns in the back seat and then gracefully sat down and closed the door.

Sam pulled out, spun out and high tailed it out of there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You are getting better at driving. You still can't handle me though. You suck at it. " Paula made a face.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I'll go in and--I have no idea how I am going to do this. All of our weapons are gone. We're screwed."

"Minor setback. You will win, kick ass and party. What Dean always told John." She nods and pets her penguin figurine.

"When I left for college-"

"He used to go out and watch you. Dean did once. There was this guy, he didn't like you very much. He was going to do something. Dean heard about it while he was coming back to me."

"He never told me that."

Paula turned to him and smiled.

"Go in there, chicken."

Sam sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt. How he loathed that she called him chicken.

"Be right back."

There was something wrong as soon he entered. The invisible sign screaming trap, the fact that the bar was magically clean and no sign of human life or his brother anywhere.

"Dean? Are you here?" Sam walked up to the bar but was stopped.

"He was. I've been waiting for you." Sam knew that voice.

"Missy? Aren't you-"

Sam's body was thrown sideways to the left up against a wall. The crushing force bearing down on him while the girl formally known was Missy walked ever closer towards him.

"Where . .is my brother?" Sam swallowed hard, not taking his eyes off the demon bitch.

"Dean didn't like me when he found out what I was. You know, he hit me with a cross?' Missy caressed Sam's face and smiled.

"You and me are going to have so much more fun."

"I wouldn't count on it, tramp." Paula hit Missy in the back of the head with a shotgun. Sam was released from the wall and started to crawl away.

"Get find Dean! I'll take care of the slut." Sam nodded and left towards the storage room.

"Who the hell are you?" Missy snarled.

Paula dropped the shotgun and pulled out a colt.

"That's not the colt." Missy scoffed.

Paula said nothing and raised it.

"You sure about that?"

----------------------------------

"Dean? Are you here?"

"Took you long enough. jackass!" Sam followed the voice. His brother was tied to a chair. His head was down and Sam could blood on his face.

"You know this was a trap?" Sam started to untie.

"Way to go, college boy."

"I could always leave you here and let them demon kill you." Sam stopped untying the ropes.

"I'm sorry but the bitch beat my head in with--I don't know what but-is she still there? I want to drown her in holy water. Do you have any?"

"Sorry." He finished his work Dean stood up and dusted off his shirt.

"So where is the demon bitch?"

"Out there."

"You ready to perform an on sight exorcism?"

Sam left that book in the impala.

"Dean-"

Dean was already gone heading for the front of the bar again.

Missy threw her head back and black smoke escaped her mouth.

"Okay scratch that plan. Who are you?" Dean walked closer to Paula.

"Dean! What the hell did that bitch do to you?" Paula ran over and cupped Dean's very confused face with her hands.

"Dean, this Paula…your car."


	5. Chapter 5

_I may have rushed this but all good things must come to end, right?_

* * *

"Come again?"

Dean blinked. His car? Did he hear his brother right? This gorgeous creature in front of him, was his Impala?

"Like I said, this, " Sam pointed to the hotness, " is the car. A demon did it."

"What the hell kind of demon turns cars into-" Dean wasn't able to finish that sentence as he was tackled by the . . .car's embrace.

"You're hurt and bleeding and you are so lucky I am not in my original form, you know what bloods does to the-anyway- so glad you are safe!"

"Her name is Paula."

"I see. Um. Breathing would be nice." Paula let go of Dean and stepped backwards.

"So you're my car?" Dean eyed her. Heh. He always knew he had a good looking car.

"I am!"

"Dean, problem."

Leave it to Sammy boy to ruin the moments.

"Yeah, what is it? You mad your bike isn't-"

"Dean, we have no weapons. They're gone."

Oh that did set them back.

"None of them-they're all?"

Dean stared at aula who smiled back awkwardly.

"Yeah. Also a demon is kind of-the same one, wants us to leave or we die."

"Of course. Any ideas on how to?"

"Bobby said he was looking into it."

"Should we go over-"

Sam shook her head.

"Nah. He looked-he kind of wanted to be alone. He rushed us out. So I say we just let him be until the morning."

"Morning it is, so question, how did you get here? Did you ride-"

"Bobby let us take a car."

Sammy led his brother and Paula back outside. Dean cringed at the site of the abomination Sam called car.

"This is your idea of a car? It's a rusty bucket with wheels!"

Paula then, eyes lit up with sudden awakening slapped Dean in the back of the head.

"Hey!" He rubbed his head and glared at Paula.

"You cheated on me! I just remembered." Paula walked over to the driver's side.

"Sammy can't drive very well. It's like a grandma. So, get in boys."

Sammy smiled. He was not so secretly relived that Dean too, would be getting whacked by Paula with her random declarations of being cheated on. He wouldn't have to suffer alone.

The ride to the hotel was a quite and awkward one. Paula drove with ease and would pet the dashboard as if she and the car were bonded and were having a conversation.

"This is the room you sleep in?"

Paula picked up a towel off the lamp and dropped when she saw stains.

"It's cheap." Dean shrugged.

"You care about money spending when you have credit card scams? Dean-o just get a nice hotel. It's not your money anyway, so spend it proudly and right. This just wont do. The sheets even clean?"

Paula cautiously made her way towards a bed and hesitantly pulled back the covers.

"Do they pass the test?" Sam watched her movements.

" I suppose. Now," Paula tuned around and smiled at the brothers, " who is sleeping on the floor?"

"What?" Both asked in perfect unison. Paula sighed.

"Well, two beds and three of us. Someone isn't going to be on the bed. So. Which of you kind gentlemen would that be?"

Paula leaned back and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"I am the oldest. I get to sleep on the bed."

"Dean come on! I'm bigger, I should get the bed."

"No! You're too big _for _the bed! I get it." Dean tried to jump on the vacant one.

"No. Dean I am getting that bed. I had a long day and I deserve that damn bed."

This continued on fore several more minutes and preceded several shorts physical fights and led to the rock, paper succors championship play offs. Winner takes all. With a rare stroke of luck Dean had managed to actually produce something other than he would normally. He won. Sammy grumbled off in the corner chair is annoyance.

"Goodnight boys!"

* * *

"How did you sleep?"

Sammy's neck was tilted to the side and he responded with a low growl and continued to ignore Dean's existence. Sam and the evil chair had fight all night. He wanted comfort and the chair seemed to be against it.

"I had a great rest! Okay so let's go!"

"I'm going to have say I will miss this."

Paula stopped stretching and smiled at dean.

"Miss what?"

"You'll be back into a car, if he found something."

Sam was also slightly sad by this revelation that he seemed to have ignored. He and the car did start to redevelop more of a bond and oh god. He looked down at his feet in shame and hoped his face wasn't red. He had a crush on Paula.

This was beyond strange. His mother died on the ceiling as did his girlfriend and now he spent all his time fighting supernatural forces with a car he now wouldn't mind dat-this was a new world of sick and-Sam looked up again.

Paula and Dean were talking, she laughed and brushed her hair from her face and- Sam looked away again. Feelings that should be existing were burring up inside his chest. He was a sick, sick man.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Sam's body tenses and he slowly looked up. Paula and Dean were staring at him.

"Uh. I am fine. Tired I guess. Didn't get much sleep." He glared at Dean.

Good. Awkward averted.

"Whatever, you lost. I am going to pack the bucket." He still refused to acknowledge the new vehicle as car. Dean grabbed his packed bag and left the room.

"Is something bugging you Sammy?"

Yes.

"No. Really. Just-ah. My neck kind of hurts." Sam closed his eyes and tried to stretch.

"Should you call him, before we leave?"

Paula placed her hand on Sam shoulder. Sam jumped up.

"Yes! I will do that. I um. Want to take a shower first."

He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. He then promptly ran back out and grabbed some clothes, smiled at Paula before closing the door once more.

One hour and three milky ways later everyone was packed and into the rusty bucket with wheels. That was all Dean said he could give the wannabe car

Bobby was not picking up the phone. No one seemed to take that heart or think much on it. It was early after all.

"Do you think he can help us? I mean you guys need the car again."

There was hint of sadness in her voice. Sam was glad he wasn't in the front seat. He sat on his hands and tried to focus on the outside.

"It's Bobby. He knows everything. He could probably write the how to guide on hunting."

Dean put the rust in gear and they started the journey. It was only a few hour drive. Paula was antsy and they kept having to stop every 20 miles or so for the bathroom and Sam tried to catch up on much needed sleep.

"Here it is." Dean pulled up to the junk yard and parked. Sam lifted his head na reluctantly got out.

"Something feels off."

"Sam looked at the house in confusion.

"Off? What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

The three walked up to the house. Dean lifted his hand to knock, the door opened on it's own. Dean looked at Sam, before entering. The lights were out and some candles in front room were still burning.

"Sam, didn't Bobby lock the door when we left? I heard it, you know?"

"Yeah. Bobby?"

"I'll check outside." Paula left to do just that. Dean walked to the couch in front room.

"Sammy." Sam looked up at the top of the stairs before walking towards his brother voice.

"What is that." Dean asked when his brother reached his side.

"A broken Devils Trap." There indded was Devil Trap on the floor in front of the couch, the lines were borken.

"I think he was doing something, maybe a job. He was nervous. I should have stayed."

Dean looked out the window and did a double take.

"Sam."

Sam followed his brother line of vision. Outside next to the rusty junk of a car, stood their Impala.

"How-"

"He's not here."

The boys jumped at sound of the new voice. Ellen stepped into the light. Her hair was a mess, her face had small cuts. One around her eye and the other on her cheeks. Her hands were shaking.

"He's not here." Her legs gave out from under her and Dean jumped in front to catch her before she fall.

"Ellen, where is he?"

"I- I don't know. He didn't answer his phone. We-we had a thing." Ellen placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes,

"I came over to check on him. It was so cold. I heard this voice. I thought I knew who it was. I walked in the room and this thing, had him by the throat."

"Ellen, was it a demon?" Sam asked gently.

" I-I don't know. Maybe. It saw me. Bobby, he told me to go but the thing grabbed me and then . ."

"What?"

"I don't know. I think it knocked me out." Dean led her to sit down on the couch. Ellen rubbed her temples with her hands.

"I'm going to check on something. I'll be right back."

Sam smiled at Ellen quickly before heading out to the car.

The last 16 hours were crazy for him. The car was human and now it was back being just that. Bobby was missing, Ellen was a mess and they had the Impala back.

That was sort of their happy ending wasn't it? They were getting bored after all. Maybe having a new life mission would cure that. Find the missing Bobby. This sounded all so familiar.


End file.
